To Paint a Sea of Lies
by Michael and Ken
Summary: This is a Model manga fanfiction for all you Model fans who can't find any good fanfics XD! Yes, well, here is the real summary:
1. Chapter 1

'_I was standing in the middle of a dark hall way, wearing long black pants and a white shirt halfway unbuttoned. My hair fell over my eyes as I tried to look down the hall way. What was at the end of it? I slowly began to take steps forward across the cold hard marble floor. The passage way seemed to go on forever until suddenly I reached a double door, twenty feet high and 8 feet across. It was carved with angels all flying around a single huge rose carved in the very center. I then reached for the handles and slowly turned them. They moved easily and quietly as he pushed open the door. _

_Light came spilling out and blinded me temporarily, but as my eyes adjusted I saw a room. The room was at least forty feet high and had no corners, just a plain circular was with no windows, no paintings, no lights, nothing. But that is not what interested me. The floor was water, water clear and pure with light coming from it, yet I could not see the bottom of the liquidy pool. There was, however two paths that came to the door across the water. They both lead to a different door from around the room._

_There were five doors, evenly spaced out. They each had two paths leading from it. Each path skipped the door that was directly next to it and lead to one of the either two doors left. There was a giant star, a star framed inside of a circular room, a star above a bottomless pit of water. _

_I started to walk towards the door on my left but as I reached the center of the room I slipped. I fell into the center pool of water and started to sink. I opened my eyes and tried to swim up towards the surface but I kept sinking, lower and lower until I could not see anything except for the light shinning up past me. I started to get dizzy and then my vision started to go hazy, until I was unconscious, just sinking deeper and deeper into the water to where the lights ended and the darkness began. ' _

My fingers slid through thick black hair, utterly enjoying the feel of triumph in my hands. I felt the thing under me squirm and moan, unable to stop herself from giving in. What a funny thing humans were. Even the most strong-willed of their kind was easily broken, seduced. The artist who had come to my home seeking to paint my portrait had been a little difficult to control. At first. But she too fell under the spell of my unavoidable beauty. As much as I enjoy watching them give in, I also have become bored with this game and want something more. Something harder to reach.

I heard a thump from a room close to mine. Must have been Ken dreaming again. I should go check. I heard a soft sigh from the body underneath me. "Don't worry love, I'll be back soon" I whispered soothingly in her ear.

I rose from the bed and put one of my many silk robes on. Jae had fallen asleep by the time I had left the room. It was barely four in the morning, so no one else was up to hear the noise from Ken's room. The door creaked as I opened it a crack. Ken was sweating and breathing in and out deeply. He tossed himself around and swatted at the air as if he were an insect, caught in a web. I walked slowly towards his bed, careful not to make a sound. His night terrors amused me. I settled myself next to him and watched his face twist in agony. My how beautiful he was! Especially when in pain, he looked like

an exotic animal, trapped in a cage, MY cage. I felt myself grinning, as I moved his sweaty bangs off his face. He cried out and then was silent. After awhile he stirred and his eyes began to flicker open. "Michael?" he whispered.

I heard myself scream into the darkness. My eyes fluttered open and I saw him leaning over me. Michael's face was about a foot away from my face. I looked up into his face with no emotion showing "Michael,....what do you want?" I asked him

"Just wondering about my darling little boy who had quite unpleasant looks on his face, just not a moment ago. "Michael purred into my ear. I pulled away to the far corner of my bed dragging the sheets with me as I went.

"Just get out of here." I said my eyes not looking directly into his face but rather at the corner of my bed. Michael chuckled evilly to himself and stood up next to my bed looking down at me before he walked casually out of the room. I buried my head in my hands and started trembling. _That dream...again..._


	2. Chapter 2 How Original

I wandered back to my room, fingering the fabric of my robe. It felt cool and light against my skin. I wondered what Ken's skin felt like. It was probably warm, and smooth. I grinned to myself. I should probably go find out sometime. I opened my door and peeked at the dark haired thing in my bed. She was still asleep. My what an impatient girl! I walk away for one minute and she falls asleep on me! I sighed and walked back the way I had come, passing Ken's room yet again. I paused and looked at it for awhile. Poor little dear, having nightmares again.

I grinned and walked toward the kitchen. Eva was already there, preparing the morning meal for my black haired belonging and Ken. Was he also my black-haired belonging? "I hope so," I chuckled. Eva looked at me questionably. I smiled at her and looked out the window.

After I had gotten control over my shaking I looked over at The clock hanging on the wall. 5:09. _Great...I will never get back to sleep. _I sighed and stood up, threw on a large over sized sweater and pulled on a pair of black pants. I walked out of the room and scratched the back of my head as I walked down towards the kitchen.

I entered to find breakfast sitting on the table and _him, _he was just standing there staring out the window until he heard me come in. He looked over his shoulder and his lips curled up._ Why in the bloody hell is he looking at me like that?! _I felt his checks start to grow red and he looked down quickly at the food that was sitting on the table.

I sat down in front of my plate of my plate of pancakes and bacon along with some sunny sides up. and picked up my fork and looked back up. He was still staring at me. "What do you want?"

"What do you want?"

Good question. What did I want? I had everything a person could want. Money, good-looks, good-looking....things, etc. However I am no ordinary person. As a vampire, I am never satisfied, always looking for the next distraction.

I reached out and grabbed his face, forcing him to looked up at me. "Since when did I allow you to have the liberty of asking me questions. Your merely my son, nothing more. If your so curious as to what I want, then get out of my site." I smirked to myself. Foolish boy. I looked at his perfect face and couldn't help but stroke it with my long fingers. First I rubbed his cheeks then glidded to his red lips. His eyes were open wide.

I could feel Eva's eyes bore into my back.

I turned. "Eva, why don't you run along and bring Miss Jae her breakfast. She's in my room." She glared but didn't say anything. Ken looked as if he would bite me.

_God danm it!! What did he want!?! Evil Vampire... _I just glared back up into is cool gray eyes that just looked right back down into my face. I did my best to not look away but finally it became to much and I shifted my eyes away from his. One of his hands way still pulling at my hair while the other rested on my lips. _Such cold hands... _He finally pushed me away and walked over to the window again the sun just about up in the sky.

"You should go back to your dark hole in the ground...with your sweet toys..." I trailed off looking to see how he would react. He just shrugged and walked back over to the door and gave one last glance and my face and with a quick grin he walked out of the room.

END OF CHAPTER 2


End file.
